


Catalyst

by zelisslie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boy Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelisslie/pseuds/zelisslie
Summary: Sebab dalam pekatnya luka, Yeonjun menemukan pelipur lara.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Catalyst

Ada saat dimana Yeonjun kehilangan kendali atas kontrol tubuhnya sendiri. Dimana ia akan menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memeluk erat sebuah bantal tipis, atau total terdiam tanpa alasan yang jelas. Gelagatnya selalu nampak seperti remaja yang baru saja menyelami masa pubertas; tersesat dalam inti identitasnya sendiri sehingga menghasilkan tingkat sensitivitas tertinggi yang mengendalikan insting kemanusiaannya.

Choi Soobin tentu mengerti. 

Bahwa Yeonjun hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang sedang menghadapi petualangan mencari jati diri. Melihat dunia dalam beberapa perspektif asing yang acap kali menorehkan rasa kesepian dan ketakutan akan masa depan yang begitu abu-abu. Dan ketika Yeonjun tidak mampu lagi untuk menopang segala keresahan di atas pundaknya, ia akan mengerang di tengah kesunyian malam sehingga Soobin yang tanpa sengaja mengemban tugas untuk menjaganyaㅡdengan begitu sabar dan telaten akan menenangkannya semalaman penuh agar Yeonjun dapat kembali seperti sedia kala di keesokan hari. 

Yeonjun pernah berkata padanya bahwa ia terlampau berantakan dan merana. Mentari pagi dan cahaya bintang di angkasa selalu menciptakan keresahan dalam dirinya. Menghantam kewarasannya. Menggorok nuraninya. Segala hal seperti memberinya tekanan berat dan itu membuatnya semakin stres hingga mengalami gangguan tidur hampir setiap malam. 

Kemudian pada suatu malam, ketika seluruh kota diguyur oleh hujan deras dan petir yang saling bersahutan, Soobin tanpa sengaja terbangun dari tidurnya. 

Pukul tiga pagi. 

Kepalanya pening karena hanya tidur dua jam setelah menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya, dan tenggorokannya kering. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meneguk segelas air dingin dari dalam kulkas. Dan ketika ia bermaksud untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, seluruh perhatiannya beralih ke arah suara deritan pintu yang terbuka. 

"Oh Tuhanku, Yeonjun!"

Betapa terkejutnya Soobin ketika ia mendapati Yeonjun yang basah kuyup berdiriㅡseparuh gemetar di depan pintu apartemen mereka berdua. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dengan wajah pucat dan mata yang terlihat begitu lelah. 

"Yeonjun," panggilnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan membantumu mengganti pakaianmu. Ayo?"

" _Soobin_."

Soobin kembali menempatkan pandangannya ke arah Yeonjun yang menunduk seraya mengusap kasar permukaan wajahnya yang pucat pasi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur." Cicitnya lemah. "Aku sengaja hujan-hujan agar aku merasa lelah, pusing, demam, atau apapun yang bisa membuatku segera tidur tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Setiap mataku terpejam rasanya aku seperti dikepung oleh puluhan monster aneh yang siap untuk menyerangku. Aku sungguh takut."

Soobin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Sudah minum obatmu?" Ia bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Yeonjun mengangguk pelan. "Sudah." Jedanya selama beberapa detik. "Aku tidak mau mandi. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk mengelap tubuhku dengan air hangat?" Kemudian ia sedikit melirik ke arah jam dinding di ujung ruangan. "Oh tidak, lupakan. Pergilah tidur. Selamat malam, Soobin."

Ketika Yeonjun melangkah melewati Soobin untuk menuju ke kamarnya sendiri, Soobin menarik pergelangan tangannya. Membawa kedua pasang mata mereka untuk kembali beradu di tengah pantulan sinar bulan dari balik kaca jendela. "Aku akan membantumu."

Manik mata Yeonjun mengerjap beberapa kali. Alisnya menukik dan bibirnya mengatup rapat. Maka, ia hanya mengangguk dan menurut layaknya anak anjing yang patuh pada majikannya. Ia berjalan mengekor mengikuti langkah pelan Soobin menuju ke kamar mandi.

Dengan gerakan yang halus, Soobin membantunya menanggalkan seluruh kain basah yang menempel di tubuhnya, dan masuk ke bathub yang kering dan kosong. 

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Suara Soobin gemetar. Memecah keheningan yang menguasai senyap udara di antara keduanya. "Yeonjun?" Panggilnya sekali lagi saat tak mendapati sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Aku merindukan ayah dan ibuku." Yeonjun memeluk kedua lututnya. Memejamkan kelopak matanya selama beberapa detik ketika Soobin mengusap lembut permukaan punggungnya yang kurus. Tulang belakangnya sangat menonjol seperti hampir menembus kulitnya tipisnya, dan Soobin mencelos merasa sakit.

"Aku memikirkan mereka setiap saat. Bagaimana kabar mereka di atas sana? Apakah mereka menjagaku setiap hari seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang dewasa ketika aku masih kecil? Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu dan aku merindukan mereka begitu payah. Itu membuat kepalaku pening dan seluruh tubuhku sakit dengan menyedihkan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan tenang. Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang membuat logikaku semakin lenyap dan lenyap,"

Lidah Soobin terasa kelu. Ada sekelumit rasa perih yang menggerogoti dasar hatinya. Pernyataan Yeonjun bagai menyabetkan lecutan pada daging tanpa kulit hingga sakit perihnya semakin tak terkira. Ada ketakutan yang begitu nyata pada pandangan kosong Yeonjun saat ini. Ia begitu cemas dan linglung. Segalanya menciptakan disorientasi bagi Soobin yang memandangnya dengan kekosongan. 

"Soobin, aku berniat untuk pindah dari sini."

Jantung Soobin bagai runtuh. Aroma pekat minyak aromaterapi dari tubuh dingin Yeonjun membuatnya semakin mual. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan Soobin masih terlampau naif untuk memberikan sanggahan. 

"Yeonjun, ku mohon? Bisa kau pertimbangkan lagi?"

"Aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu, kau tahu? Aku rusak dan hancur. Aku tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa masak atau mengurus pekerjaan rumah dengan becus. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti perkuliahan dengan baik. Semua hal itu begitu menyiksaku. Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas untuk berkata seperti ini karena tentu kau lebih tersiksa daripada aku. Kau harus menguruskuㅡmengurus diriku yang tidak berguna ini. Aku lelah, tapi kau pasti jauh lebih lelah. Kau harus masak setiap pagi, mengantar dan menjemputku kuliah maupun berobat ke psikiater, mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan skripsimu. Maafkan aku, Soobin. Maaf sudah terlalu merepotkanmu." 

Suara Yeonjun tersendat-sendat akibat tangis dimana setiap nada dari rentetan suku kata yang terlontar pada bibirnya terdengar gemetar hebat akibat besarnya keputus asaan dan kehancuran yang menguasai dirinya saat ini. Air mata dari bola matanya semakin tumpah dan itu membuat Soobin goyah. 

Ia terenyuh. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan ia dapat merasakan tangisnya ikut merembes membasahi kedua pipi. Setiap bulir air bergulir bergantian begitu cepat ketika menyaksikan redupnya gemilang cahaya dibalik pupil Yeonjun yang membuatnya kosong. 

Semuanya tentu tidak mudah bagi Yeonjun.

Menjadi yatim piatu di usianya yang baru menginjak sepuluh tahun membuatnya kehilangan arah. Mengacuhkan tujuan vitalnya sebagai manusia di bumi yang membutuhkan angan maupun mimpi. Kehilangan sosok orang tua yang seharusnya berperan tetap dalam kehidupan anaknya pasti sungguhlah berat; terlebih bagi Yeonjun yang sedari lahir tumbuh dalam afeksi penuh cinta dari kedua orang tua yang ia cintai sepanjang waktu.

"Jangan minta maaf, Yeonjunie."

Perkataan Yeonjun selalu mengarahkannya pada keadaan kausal antara mereka. Dimana Yeonjunlah yang berperan sebagai penyebab dari segala malapetakanya dan semuanya terpantul begitu jelas di kedua pupil tajamnya yang kian melemah menatapnya. 

"Kenapa? Semua orang berkata aku beban terberatmu, Soobin."

"Kalau begitu semua orang itu salah."

Yeonjun tidak segera menyahut. Ia justru menatap Soobin yang masih sibuk memakaikannya piyama bercorak awan biru yang persis dengan apa yang dipakai Soobin saat itu juga. Mata Soobin terlihat begitu lelah dan wajahnya putih pucat. Bibirnya kering dan nafasnya sangat panas.

Soobin lelah. 

Soobin lelah dan itu semua salahnya. 

Ia tertohok oleh rasa bersalah yang amat sangat sukar untuk dijelaskan. 

Soobin selalu ada di sana untuknya. Kapanpun, dimanapun, Soobin selalu ada disana.

Pertama kalinya mereka masuk sekolah dasar, Soobin akan terus menggenggam tangannya; seolah mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa ia akan terus melindunginya apabila ada orang jahat yang berani mengganggu. Ketika siang menjelang, Soobin akan selalu datang menghampiri Yeonjun untuk mengajaknya bermain sepak bola di lapangan tak jauh dari rumah; menjadikannya sebuah rutinitas manis bagi kedua keturunan adam yang menikmati arus dunia fana. Dan ketika malam datang, Soobin akan kembali menjenguk Yeonjun ke rumahnya dengan sepeda kecilnya hanya untuk memberikannya kecupan manis di kening dan ucapan selamat tidur. 

Segalanya terasa begitu indah dan tak nyata seperti negeri dongeng, sampai ketika berita kematian orang tuanya sampai di telinga Yeonjun yang masih kecil.

Ia yang saat itu masih begitu muda merasa sangat trauma dan tertekan. Orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya sendirianㅡsebatang kara. Semuanya bagai menghujam kasar sanubarinya. Yeonjun tidak terbiasa sendiri. Sejak kecil ayah dan ibunya selalu berada di sisinya. Memujinya ketika ia mendapatkan skor tinggi di kuis, memberikannya ciuman manis di setiap kesempatan yang ada, memperkenalkannya pada hal-hal baru, dan masih banyak lagi. Ayah dan ibunya selalu berada di sisinya, dan kini mereka jauh di atas sana. Di tempat dimana tangan Yeonjun terasa begitu mustahil untuk mengais eksistensi mereka. 

Kemudian malam setelah pemakaman kedua orang tuanya, Yeonjun mengurung diri semalam suntuk di dalam kamar. Bergelung di balik selimutnya dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya berkedut perih akibat terlalu banyak menangis dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal. Kemudian tak berselang lama, Soobin membuka pintu kamar Yeonjun dengan pelan-pelan. Memeluk Yeonjun dari belakang dan membisikan kata-kata penenang paling murni yang pernah diucapkan oleh bocah berumur sepuluh tahun. 

"Yeonjunie, Soobinie masih disini. Soobinie tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Soobin mengatakannnya begitu tulus dan inosen. "Soobinie sayang Yeonjunie. Soobinie akan selalu jaga Yeonjunie, jangan khawatir!"

Dan Yeonjun hanya mampu membalasnya dengan senggukan sakit. Lampu kamarnya sudah padam namun wajah Soobin terlihat begitu indahㅡterpantul oleh cahaya putih bulan dari balik jendela dengan gorden yang masih terbuka.

Kemudian keesokan harinya, sekelompok orang dari Dinas Sosial membawa pergi Yeonjun dari rumahnya. Begitu cepat, dan tiba-tiba. Meninggalkan Soobin yang menangis tersedu-sedu seraya mengejar sosok Yeonjun yang berada di dalam mobil dengan sepeda kecilnya yang ia kayuh mati-matian. Berharap sedikit saja dapat mengikis jarak walau rasanya tidak akan mungkin.

Ia pikir itu adalah yang terakhir. 

Ia pikir momen menyakitkan itu adalah akhir dari muara kebahagiaannya. 

_Namun Tuhan berkata lain._

Ketika Soobin menginjakkan kaki untuk yang pertama kalinya di universitas, mereka kembali dipertemukan. Semesta mengembalikan Yeonjun padanya. Merubah kehidupannya yang mendung dan membosankan menjadi berkelip terang hingga Soobin selalu jatuh terpesona karenanya. Sepinya kini hilang. Lubang keropos yang terbentuk sepuluh tahun yang lalu kini sembuh secara magis, dan itu semua hanya karena eksistensi dari seorang Choi Yeonjun yang begitu ia kasihi. 

Lalu ketika keduanya memasuki semester dua, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Menghabiskan setiap detik penuh kesederhanaan akan cinta kedua pemuda naif yang begitu meremehkan dunia. 

Tuhan baik. 

Tuhan sungguh baik. 

Di setiap malam natal, Soobin akan menaruh kotak hadiah di depan pintu kamar Yeonjun dengan bungkus dan pita yang bercorak sama setiap tahun; begitu sengaja. Di setiap hari ulang tahunnya, Soobin akan selalu menyelipkan sebuah surat di bawah kolong pintu yang berisi bait-bait puisi dengan susunan aksara paling indah yang membuat masa muda Yeonjun terhujani oleh romansa manis hingga membuatnya menangis begitu terharu. Di setiap hari libur, Soobin akan mengajaknya untuk bepergian menyusuri tempat-tempat baru dimana di setiap perjalanan yang mereka tempuh, ia akan selalu menggenggam tangan Yeonjun dengan penuh kasih dan mata Soobin akan selalu menatapnya seolah Yeonjunlah poros semestanya. 

Soobin adalah superhero Yeonjun; itulah yang dikatakan Soobin kepadanya setiap hari.

Soobin selalu baik. 

Soobin terlampau baik. 

Dan itu membuat Yeonjun merasa tak pantas menerimanya. Menerima segala kemurahan hati dari seorang pemuda yang begitu rela membunuh waktu hanya untuk mengurus dirinya yang semakin melebur dalam ketakutan akan masa lalu dan masa depan. 

"Tidur?"

Yeonjun mengangguk. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Soobin ketika pemuda tersebut menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur dan meletakkan tubuhnya begitu hati-hati di atas kasurnya yang dingin. Soobin mendekapnya; menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher seraya mengusap surai kuning Yeonjun penuh kasih sayang. 

"Yeonjun, jangan pergi." Soobin mengeluh begitu putus asa. "Ku mohon, berpisah denganmu selama bertahun-tahun membuatku nyaris gila. Aku hidup dengan bayang-bayangmu dalam alam bawah sadarku selama kau pergi. Segalanya menjadi begitu kelabu tanpa kau di sisiku. Kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika menemukanmu di lorong kampus tiga tahun yang lalu." Tangan Soobin meraih pipi Yeonjun, mengecup kedua matanya yang terpejam. Tatapan Soobin kepadanya melunak. "Yeonjun, aku akan membantumu. Apapun yang kau butuhkan, aku akan menyediakannya untukmu. Sosok teman untuk memerangi dunia, sosok ayah untuk bertukar cerita, sosok ibu untuk berbagi afeksi dan kasih sayang, apapun itu. Aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin, jika kau bertanya-tanya."

Dan ketika Soobin mengecup kedua pipinya, Yeonjun kembali merasakan jiwanya runtuh menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. 

"Kenapa?" Tangan Yeonjun memain-mainkan bulatan kancing pada piyama Soobin. "Aku rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Aku barang yang sudah tidak berguna. Aku seperti sampah. Kenapa sebegitunya, Soobin...."

Soobin menarik nafas. Ada kemarahan yang begitu sakit timbul dalam dadanya.

Sebelum mereka tinggal bersama, wali dari Yeonjun pernah memperingatinya bahwa Yeonjun menderita penyakit mental Post-traumatic Stress Disorder dan masih dalam masa penyembuhan.

Ketika sekelebat kenangan traumatis masa lalunya muncul, Yeonjun akan kehilangan kontrol. Ia akan mengalami kecemasan, mendapatkan mimpi buruk, insomnia kronis dan mood swing hebat.

Soobin yang pertama kalinya mengetahui hal tersebut terkejut bukan main. Tragedi pada kehidupan Yeonjun masih terus terjadi dan itu menghancurkan hatinya hingga tak terbentuk.

Yeonjun hanya butuh penopang.

Dan saat itu juga ia bersumpah di hadapan semesta dengan sepenuh jiwa bahwa ia akan membantunya menggapai tempat dimana kebahagiaan Yeonjun akan bermuara.

Itu adalah janji yang akan selalu ia pegang. 

Itu adalah janji yang akan ia tepati. 

"Kau bukan sampah, Yeonjunie. Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan kepada orang tuamu, kepadaku, kepada siapapun. Tuhan memberikanku kebahagiaan lewat kau. Lewat Choi Yeonjunㅡseorang mahasiswa semester tua yang selalu mencuri perhatian setiap mata yang memandang. Seorang pemuda yang pintar bersosialisasi, dan dengan mudah berteman dengan siapapun. Suaramu luar biasa merdu ketika kau sedang bersenandung kecil atau menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang sering kau putar di pagi hari. Gerakan tubuhmu saat menari luar biasa lincah seperti seorang profesional. Selera berpakaianmu sangat keren. Otot lenganmu sangat bagus dan aku selalu iri setiap kali aku melihatnya. Kau orang paling luar biasa yang pernah aku temui. Beomgyu pernah bilang kepadaku kalau kau terlampau sempurna untuk menjadi nyata dan aku setuju dengannya. Kau sempurna, Choi Yeonjun." Soobin mendaratkan satu kecupan manis pada keningnya sehingga si empunya merona dibuatnya. "Kau istimewa." Lanjut Soobin seraya menggenggam erat jemari-jemari Yeonjun yang tergeletak bebas di atas pahanya. 

Yeonjun kembali rapuh dan menangis begitu payah. Soobin selalu tahu cara untuk membuatnya merasa berharga dan dicintai. Dan ketika Soobin mengecup bibirnya singkat, anomali itu tercipta. Begitu lembut dan spontan. Memberikan sekeping adiksi baru bagi Yeonjun yang tersihir akan afeksi yang luar biasa memabukkan. 

"Pujianmu terlalu panjang." Protes Yeonjun separuh tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Soobin."

"Oh, tidak. Itu masih sangat pendek, Yeonjun. Ada jutaan kata pujian khusus untukmu di dalam otakku. Atau lebih tepatnya, keindahanmu tidak bisa dideskripsikan oleh frasa terindah di belahan bumi manapun." Soobin membelai lembut permukaan pipi Yeonjun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mata Soobin memenjarakan seluruh inti jiwa Yeonjun di pupilnya. "Kau terlalu indah."

"S-sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa banyak gadis yang begitu tergila-gila padamu." Intonasi nada Yeonjun berantakan dan tak fokus. "Mulutmu begitu manis."

"Benarkah? Ku pikir suatu hari aku harus minta maaf kepada gadis-gadis tersebut, karena aku hanya tegila-gila pada kau." Jawab Soobin setengah bercanda. 

Yeonjun menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Hasrat untuk ingin dicintai kembali menggebu menyerang akalnya. Wangi Soobin yang semanis madu dan sesegar jeruk menari-nari di kedua lubang hidungnya; mengoyak logika. Lembut belaian tangannya bagai antidot atas kehampaan yang mengeruk hatinya. Keindahan dari cinta dan rasa sakit padanya bagai menemukan titik temu, dan itu menghancurkannya lebih dari apapun. 

"K-kau menyukaiku, Soobin?" 

"Lebih dari apapun. Aku mencintaimu." 

Yeonjun meremat surai hitam Soobin yang terjatuh menghalangi penglihatannya. "Jangan," ia menjeda mengambil nafas panjang. "Akuㅡmaksudku, tidak pantas. Aku tidak pantas untuk itu. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Seseorang yang lebih pantas menerima segalanya darimu."

"Perkataanmu menyakitiku, Yeonjunie." Mata Soobin terasa panas dan tak lama kemudian air matanya tumpah dari sudut matanya. "Kau pantas. Kau pantas dicintai oleh siapapun, termasuk aku. Jangan berkata seolah kau akan pergi jauh dariku, itu membuatku takut setengah mati. Aku sudah mencintaimu dari dulu. Setiap menit, setiap detik, pikiranku selalu melayang kepadamu. Bahkan segala hal selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Hujan, bunga, bau kopi di pagi hari, suara kucing jalanan, segalanya. Rasanya amat sangat aneh ketika aku bangun di pagi hari dan hal pertama yang ku pikirkan adalah kau. Ketika aku menyuap sesendok nasi, yang aku pikirkan adalah kau. Ku pikir aku terlalu menggilaimu, atau aku memang sudah gila, Yeonjun? Rasanya begitu frustasi ketika hanya ada kau di dalam kepalaku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk terus mencintaimu, sekalipun kau memintanya."

Yeonjun rasanya ingin marah. 

Perasaan Soobin padanya tak mengenal pamrih dan alam semesta seolah memberikannya restu melalui bisikan angin malam untuk menerima cinta tulus Soobin yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu. Tembok kokohnya bagai hancur merasakan denyutan nyeri di hatinya mendapati betapa tulusnya Soobin menerima setiap bagian Yeonjun ke dalam kehidupannya. 

"Yeonjun, kenapa menangis?"

Yeonjun membenamkan wajahnya yang basah pada telapak tangan Soobin yang memeta permukaan pipi merahnya. 

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Yeonjun berbisik di tengah sengal nafasnya. "Aku ingin melakukan segala hal denganmu. Bergandengan tangan di kampus, berciuman di tempat-tempat romantis, aku ingin melakukan segala hal manis seperti apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Tapi rasanya sulit, Soobin. Rasanya begitu salah ketika aku mengingat betapa berbedanya kau dan aku. Kau begitu sempurna dan penuh akan cinta, sementara aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang kesepian. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku merasa tak pantas mengecamnya. Kau memberikanku terlalu banyak dan aku semakin merasa tak berguna."

Soobin menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak ikut menangis dan melarasi situasi emosional di antara mereka. Ada rasa bahagia begitu membuncah layaknya kembang api yang meledak-ledak ketika mengetahui bahwa cintanya terbalas. 

Kemudian ketika kesunyian kembali menghampiri, dengan tekad dan hasrat yang semakin meninggi, Soobin mencium bibirnya. Merasakan manis bibir dan asinnya bulir air mata yang tercampur di tengah lumatan nafsu. Perut keduanya menegang bagai senar gitar yang dililit terlalu kencang. Udara dari saluran pernafasan Yeonjun seperti terenggut habis dan menyesakkan. Ciuman mereka sarat akan emosi dan implikasi. Dan ketika pagutan keduanya lepas, Soobin kembali menelanjanginya dengan tatapan penuh dambaan.

Ia menatap garis lekuk wajah kecil Yeonjun seraya memujanya dalam diam. Menelusuri hati-hati setiap inci kulit halusnya dengan ujung telunjuk. Bulu matanya begitu lentik hingga menyapu bawah matanya. Matanya terbentuk begitu lancip dan tegas. Hidungnya kecil dan tajam. Bibirnya selalu terlihat ranum dan merah natural. 

Lalu tanpa permisi, Soobin mengecup setiap bagian wajahnya. Ingin menandai dengan egois bahwa Choi Yeonjun adalah miliknya. 

Maka ketika Yeonjun merintihkan namanya, Soobin kembali mendekapnya begitu erat. "Kau tahu, manusia tidak perlu menjadi sempurna untuk mendapatkan cinta karena cintalah yang akan membuat kita sempurna. Ada dinamika yang akan menciptakan rasa istimewa bagi setiap makhluk hidup yang mencintai dan dicintai." Ucapnya setelah mengecup hidung Yeonjun sekali lagi. "Entitas cinta sejati akan memapah jiwamu kepada katarsis dari sampah emosi. Maka dari itu, biarkan aku mencintaimu, biarkan aku menjadi pelipur laramu. Kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendirian, Yeonjunie. Ada aku disini. Aku superheromu, kau tidak lupa, kan?"

Yeonjun balas mendekap tubuh Soobin yang hanya terkekeh kecil sembari mengusap surainya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Soobin yang terasa basah akibat uraian air matanya yang jatuh menembus kain.

"Aku sakit," erang Yeonjun dengan lemah. 

"Dan kau akan sembuh."

Segera Soobin semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada postur tubuh Yeonjun yang kecil dengan sepenuh jiwa. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta penuh makna di tengah tangisannya dengan kalimat yang tersendat-sendat bagai pita kaset yang berbelit rusak. Kehangatan memenuhi jiwanya dan Yeonjun tak mampu menemukan susunan kalimat paling tepat untuk mengutarakan betapa berterima kasihnya ia kepada Soobin atas segala kesempurnaan yang menghapuskan petakanya dan merajutkannya asa. 

Ketika bibir mereka kembali bertemu, Yeonjun semakin sadar. 

Bahwa Soobin adalah momen terbaiknya. 

Bahwa Soobin adalah penggenap segala sisi kosong dalam dirinya. 

Bahwa Soobin adalah tempat dimana ia ingin mengakhiri cerita hidupnya ketika jiwanya semakin menua dan Sang Pencipta Agung memanggilnya untuk kembali bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya suatu hari nanti. 

Soobin adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya. 

Soobin memberikannya sebuah kepercayaan. Bahwa akan datang hari dimana waktu akan menyembuhkan setiap luka pada dirinya. Menciptakan semesta terindah untuknya beristirahat di hari lelah. Menyisakan hari-hari paling hangat untuk mereka menjalin kasih tanpa syarat dan tak mengenal lelah. Dan kemudian ketika tiba waktunya, mereka akan berpulang dengan perasaan damai dan berbahagia di akhir hayatnya. 

"Ayo bahagia, Yeonjun."

Yeonjun ikut tersenyum penuh afeksi. Cara Soobin memintanya membuat Yeonjun terenyuh penuh emosi.

Soobin adalah segalanya yang ia punya. Ia adalah wujud dari kebaikan Tuhan padanya. Alam mengirimkannya kekuatan untuk bertepur melawan dunia dan mempersembahkannya pendar cahaya untuk menerangi seluruh semestanya melalui Choi Soobin di kehidupan singkatnya sebagai manusia.

Dan kembali sudut matanya meneteskan air mata. Perasaannya bercampur aduk; separuh bahagia dan separuh terpana. Menyadari bahwa tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mencintainya sebagaimana Choi Soobin mendedikasikan perasaannya kepada sosok insan sepertinya.

"Bawa aku dengamu, Soobin."

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, thank you for reading this! This is my first ao3 fic so i open to any constructive critism! <3


End file.
